


Sushi In Berlin

by writingbychelle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: After being stood up by your date, Chris asks you to join him.





	Sushi In Berlin

Letting out a frustrated groan you fished your phone out of your bag, excusing yourself from the friendly waitress as you clicked on your messenger app.

‘Are you still coming?’

You waited for the three dots to appear, signalling you that the other person began texting.

‘No, sorry. Not interested anymore.’

“Are you fucking kidding me?” you mumbled underneath your breath as you stare at the message you had received from the guy you were supposed to meet up with. 

For weeks your friend had bugged you and tried to set you up with him and after you finally gave in, letting her give him your number, he stood you up. What a fucking asshole. Exiting the chat with ‘Steve’ or whatever his name was you tapped on your friend’s name, your fingers flying over the screen as you let out all your frustration. Before you get to send the angry message to her you feel a soft tap on your shoulder, causing you to spin around only for your eyes to land on what must have been the firmest chest you had ever seen. Slowly, your eyes wandered upwards, settling on the bright blue eyes of the blonde stranger in front of you, a sheepish smile stretching over his lips.

“Sorry but I just noticed you’ve been waiting for quite a while and…god, this seems way too strange and intrusive but I was wondering if you would like to sit with me? I’m new to the city and I was gonna eat alone anyways…” he trailed off, letting the unspoken question hang in the air between the both of you.

You didn’t know if it was his unsure smile, the way his right hand rested on the back of his neck or the messy blonde hair but before you knew it you were nodding your head, a soft smile spreading over your lips.

“Uhm…sure. Thanks for the invitation…”

“Oh, it’s Chris.”

Chris held out a hand for you to shake as you replied with your name before following him to his table, tugging your phone back into your purse, the text to your friend long forgotten.

image  
“And that’s how I ended up in Berlin,” Chris chuckled as he finished telling his whirlwind story of missing his flight and his suitcases getting send to a completely different city.

You couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous story, “Oh wow, I didn’t know a single person could have that much bad luck.”

“Trust me, me neither. But enough about me, what brings you here?”

After taking a sip of your drink your fingers automatically moved to fiddle with the bracelet around your right wrist, tugging and turning it before you spoke.

“Well…I’m not from Berlin either but I spend a lot of time here since my grandparents live here and I got some friends around here as well. One of them was trying to set me up with this guy she knows from work and we were supposed to meet for dinner tonight but he stood me up and texted me that he’s not interested any longer,” you quickly explained, not wanting to ruin the mood by talking about the asshole that was supposed to meet you.

“What a dick,” Chris mumbled while picking up another piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

“You could say that,” you chuckled, comfortable silence settling between you.

“Listen, (Y/N), I don’t want to come off too strong but…I really like you and I’m gonna be in Berlin for only a few more days so, if it’s alright with you I’d like to see you again? Maybe tomorrow?”

You could’ve sworn that your heart melted into a puddle the moment Chris smiled at you, his eyes filled with hope and anxiety as he waited for your response.

“Of course, I really like you too, Chris. You’re not like the other guys I’ve been on dates with so far, a majority of them only ever want sex or talk about themselves. You…you listen, and I really appreciate that,” you smiled shyly at the man in front of you whose expression mirrored yours.


End file.
